


看图说话1.0

by fishinthecup



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishinthecup/pseuds/fishinthecup
Summary: pwp
Relationships: Fujiwara Itsuki/Yoshino Hokuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	看图说话1.0

吉野北人的吻里带着秋雨的寒气和清酒的椒烈，他醉得刚刚好，是恋人无法拒绝他撒娇的程度。藤原树的一只脚还别在玄关台阶上，捏着吉野北人衣领把他拉开，潮湿的发梢在手指上留下水痕。拇指拭掉水痕的样子很性感，吉野北人这样想着，事实上藤原树的一切都很性感。于是他又借着醉意扑上去，彼时藤原树已经收起脚站在台阶上，他顺势撩开家居服的下缘，侧着头在腰间作祟。秋意接触皮肤的瞬间，藤原树被实打实地冰了一下。“冷”，他有点委屈地向始作俑者抱怨。“对不起”，吉野北人的声音透过布料散发出酒气，补偿似地将一个个热吻印在手指划过的地方。这种时候藤原树就会觉得自己养了两只猫，吉野北人的头在家居服里乱钻，露出金棕色的发尾，活像是mars的尾巴。只是mars一天三顿吃猫粮，眼前这只馋猫三天一顿都还嫌不够。

裤绳被抽开是藤原树意料之中的事，他半推半就说了句不要在这里，便后退着拉扯吉野北人倒进沙发，惊醒在地毯上打盹的mars。mars迷茫地甩甩头，发现两只直立兽四肢纠缠在一起，像是打架，主人落了下风，急得mars围着沙发喵喵叫。吉野北人无奈从藤原树肩颈中抬起头，发丝凌乱面无表情地和“情敌”对视，颇有种针锋相对的意思。藤原树挣扎着想起身调解，反被吉野北人用嘴摁回沙发里。

人果真是恒温动物，不管皮肤怎样残留雨迹，内里总是滚烫的。口腔温度比体温稍高零点几度，唇舌交替，像是陷入温泉，温水从一个口子又从全身涌进，令人不自觉沉沦。情事来得太快，方才被卷起的家居服又滑落小腹，全身上下只一处光裸，使得暴露在空气的部分更加敏感。被吐出的柱身一接触冷空气就会想尽快回到温暖中，藤原树向来不在性事上害羞，现下更是直接捉了吉野北人的后脑勺，自顾自摆腰抽送起来。

突如其来的变速呛得吉野北人咳嗽起来，握住藤原树分身装作生气，“你也不怕捅伤我喉咙？”

藤原树连白眼都懒得翻反呛他，“我那里又不是针，哪能伤您喉咙。”

傻子也知道藤原树这是指桑骂槐，吉野北人也不跟他计较，拍拍屁股让他转身。

“明天还要排练，我不想做”，但吉野北人已经脱了毛衣扔下沙发，单手解着衬衣扣子，全然无视他的拒绝。藤原树叹了口气，“毛衣不要随便丢，都跟你说过多少次了！”，随后认命似地转过身，感受吉野北人顺着脊柱往上爬的热吻，“树，我喝醉了诶”，说罢侧过脸在他后腰上蹭了两下，把一句我想你了混进亲吻里。

还陷在高潮余韵的藤原树是最好说话的，吉野北人总选这个时机入侵，狡猾得像只狐狸，根本不是粉丝吹捧的可爱猪猪。虽然藤原树不愿承认，但吉野北人确实是个极好的性伴侣，除了偶尔提些自己也能满足的变态要求外。进入后他从不急着抽插，总用细碎的吻和手指的爱抚给藤原树适应的时间。今天或许他真的有点醉了，边用唇含着藤原树耳垂，边颠来倒去地说情话，说话带起的热气吹得藤原树耳根发红，前身也大有抬头之势。半硬的阴茎挺在沙发布上摩擦，很快就被激出液体，不幸被吉野北人当场抓获。“树今天好有性致”，然后故意“啵”地一声亲在脸颊，不要脸地说出“我开动了”。

藤原树还没来得及擦干脸上的口水并挖个地洞钻进去，就被吉野北人的顶弄冲散了呼吸。温泉好像是海里，浪推着他在温水中晃动，快感从他身体中心向头脚两边以两种不同的波传递。接吻更是夺取他氧气的一种途径，本就在脚不着地温水中漂浮，水的张力早已压抑胸腔，吉野北人的吻带进更多的水，他快窒息，或者说，是在濒临崩溃的边缘。超过水流的力量一次接一次准确地碾过敏感点，身体无法再储纳再多一滴的水分，润滑液混杂着其他未知的液体从臀缝顺着往下流，滴在他前两天刚洗过的沙发套上。 前端流出的水也在沙发上洇出暗色，他背过手抓住吉野北人的胳膊，妄图在海里抓住一根浮木，奈何他抓住的是一块浮冰，随着时间流逝融化成水的浮冰。在他家沙发这个时间线里，浮冰融化得异常之快，吉野北人逐渐膨大的柱身撑得他在不适上多出一份快感。他只觉得涛声越来越大，肉体相互拍打的声音和色情的水声在房间里回响，身体因为临近高潮而贪得无厌向吉野北人靠近，腰臀也随着吉野北人的动作扭动，快感和耻感将他逼到几乎落泪。终于在第一滴白色液体射进肠道的同时，所有海水通通向外流去，藤原树因高潮而抽动的阴茎在沙发上甩出白色的斑点。

这沙发套不得不洗了。

翌日，吉野北人在猫窝旁捡起自己毛衣的时候，日本新锐独立设计师mars大发善心帮他做了些小改造，变得更加时尚了！


End file.
